The Suite Life of Alex Russo
by twilightisawesomex3
Summary: Alex's dad announces that the family is going to go on vacation at the tipton. But that means Alex will have to miss the dance with Riley to go. But if she does go, it means meeting London Tipton! T just cuz. R&R.
1. Intro

**The Suite Life of Alex Russo. **

"All right that's how you do the dancing spell. Now when you do this spell, you are perfect dancer. Ok?"

"Whatever." Alex Russo said to her dad. When would she need to dance good? Well, there was the school dance on Friday. And she was going with Riley! "Tell me something I don't know!" (A/N: Hah I took that from her song…)

"Alex Russo, if you have an attitude like that I won't tell any of you the surprise I have been keeping secret all day!"

"Come on Alex!" said her younger brother Max.

"Fine but Justin has to quit sleeping with his blanket!" Alex retorted.

Justin almost fell off of his seat. "Bu-Bu-Bu! Fine…"

Jerry Russo walked over to the chalkboard that usually had the spell of the day written on it. Today it had a velvet sheet draped over it.

"Please turn your attention to the chalkboard in the center of the room. You are about to witness, the greatest vacation in your lives!"

_Oooh vacation,_ thought Alex, _Maybe we won't have to focus on magic lessons as much…_

"And this is not a break from wizard lessons."

"Wow dad, way to ruin everyone's day." Alex muttered.

"We're going to Boston! So me, Justin, and Max can see the Mets play the Red Sox!"

"Alright!" Justin squealed.

"Great…" Max moaned.

"What's wrong Max? You love the Mets!" Jerry asked.

"Um, sure dad but the greatest vacation would be to an amusement park or something!"

"Wait!" Alex interrupted, "What's in this for mom and me?"

Jerry had hoped this question wouldn't come up. "Well, Alex, your mom is staying here to take care of the substation. But we're going to be staying in a five star hotel. It's called the Tipton."

"Um, dad?"

"Yes Alex?"

"I don't see a fun vacation being at a hotel."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I believe a Miss London Tipton lives there. "

Alex jumped out of her seat. "London Tipton! I love her! I am SUCH a big fan!"

"Mmmmhmmm. Glad you're happy. Now go start packing some of your stuff. We're leaving Friday because the game is on Saturday morning."

Everything started going black. "WHAT? Friday? But that's th-" Alex passed out on the floor.

A/N: Sorry short chap. Just an introduction. R&R.


	2. Say What?

**Thanks to the TWO people that reviewed. COME ON PEOPLE! **

**Alex's POV.**

"Alex. Honey. Are you okay?" A voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was blurry. From what I could see, it looked like I was in the layer.

"Huh, what? Where am I?" I said drowsily.

" Alex, it's dad. You fainted." The voice said.

"Oh, I must've hit my head pretty hard cuz, I remember you saying we were gonna leave for vacation on Friday. And that can't be possible because I'm going to the dance on Friday." I said hoping it was my imagination.

"But Alex, I did say that. We are going on vacation on Friday."

"WHAT?" I can't believe him! I had been looking forward to Friday for the past month! Ugh there is no way I'm going on that stupid vacation. I mean so what if I become BFF's with London Tipton and get on all the covers of the magazines with her and become amazingly rich so that Riley will be jealous if me and not care that I missed the dance. WAIT! This could work!

"Okay dad, I'll go. But I'm not going to the baseball game." I had to spend all my time with London if I wanted to be famous!

He sighed. "Well, I guess it's fair since you actually agreed to go. Now go pack."

Yeah right. Like I'm gonna pack 3 days before we leave. Besides, I gotta call Riley.

I ran to my room and picked up my new LG Dare, phone. I got it for my birthday and I love it! I held down number 2 (Riley's speed dial number) and waited.

(Alex **Riley**)

**Hello?**

Hey, guess who?

**Hey Alex what's up?**

Um, about the dance on Friday-

**Oh yeah! I got a tuxedo like you begged me to.**

Oh um really? I didn't think you actually would.

**Well, you wanted me to so I did. Now what about the dance?**

Oh, um, just called to tell you, um, I got a really cute dress!

**Alex you hate dresses.**

Well, it's a dance and I just kinda thought I should.

**Okay, then. Well, see you tomorrow at school.**

See ya.

**Wait. Did you get the history essay done?**

Oh, of course. Best I've ever written!

**Okay bye.**

Bye.

(End of Call)

How am I supposed to tell him? He actually bought a tuxedo and I know how much he hates dressing up. I can't believe I had to lie. And that reminds me, I gotta do that history paper.

Alex Russo,

Period 6.

The Mona Lisa was painted in 200 B.C. by Jackson Pollock. She painted it when she was living in Sydney, Australia. The Mona Lisa is frowning because she's not happy Alex has to go on a crappy vacation. What does this paper matter anyway? It's only 50 percent of my grade.

I hit print. Who cares if it's not any good? Not me. What I need to worry about is how to break the news to Riley. Hmm,

Not tell him and just not show up.

Tell him at school in front of people so he can't get mad at me.

Ask dad to PLEASE not go with them.

Ask mom to PLEASE not go with them.

Okay I chose b. Why? Because I wanna be a millionaire!

Oops it's midnight. I'd better get to bed before mom gets mad. I'll deal with the Riley problem tomorrow.

**OOO what will Alex tell Riley? R&R.**


	3. Riley

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

Alex's alarm clock went off.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!"_

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

"ALEX RUSSO TURN OFF THAT ALARM CLOCK RIGHT NOW!" Her mom shouted.

"MOM I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Justin shouted.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

"ALEX!" Her dad, mom, Justin and Max shouted together.

"Sorry…" was all she could manage.

_Bee-_

Alex slammed her hand on the alarm button before the chaos began again. Oh no. What was she going to wear today? She had to look perfect so when she announced in front of everyone that she couldn't go to the dance, everyone would think, 'Oh Alex, you look so perfect today, we could never hate you!'

Okay so maybe that wouldn't happen but she still wanted to look perfect. She grabbed a pink form fitting shirt, and over it put a brown puffy winter vest with a furry hood. Then she added faded blue skinny jeans with her black converses. To top it all off she added baby blue arm warmers and put her hair in two ponytails on the sides with her bangs hanging out.

_Perfect, _she thought.

_Honk, Honk!_

Oh no, that was the bus! Alex hadn't even eaten breakfast yet! And where was her history essay? Ah, well, nothing a little magic couldn't fix.

Alex took out her wand and reversed time ten minutes. Now to find that essay.

"_I know my room is very messay,(A/N: lol!)_

_Give me my history essay!"_

All of the papers in Alex's room flopped around and from the bottom of the pile her history essay flew out.

"Oh, I would have never looked there." Alex said.

She rushed downstairs and grabbed a sub out of the sub station. Who cares if she didn't pay for it, it is after all her family's restaurant. Perfect the bus was pulling up just as she walked up the street.

"Ah, Alex you're on time for once." said the old bus driver lady.

"Hey Harper!" Alex said, heading toward Alex.

"Hey, Alex, you'll never guess what happened yesterday at GiGi's party! Riley was bragging to everyone that he was taking YOU to the dance!" Harper said smiling.

"Why did you even go?" Alex retorted.

"Because," Harper said sadly, "GiGi said anyone who's anyone was gonna be there."

"Probably why I didn't get invited. Anyway on to important matters. I can't go to the dance but I don't know how to tell Riley." Alex sighed.

"Why not? He's so excited and you used to be."

"Well we're going on some dumb vacation to Boston on Friday and Saturday. And I guess Sunday too. We're leaving Monday to come home. I could've stayed home but we're staying at the hotel where London Tipton lives!"

"Omigosh! Lucky!"

"I know so I want to try to be friends with her so that I'll get on magazine covers with her and become rich and famous."

"Good luck." Harper said as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the school.

**Alex POV**

_This is it._ I thought to myself. _He's right in front of me._

"Uh Alex, are you daydreaming?" he said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Um, no." I said trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"Alex, that's your nervous voice. What's wrong?"

Dang it!

"Well Riley, I have something to tell you." I mumbled.

"Yeaaah?" he asked.

"On Friday, I can't go to the dance with you. I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"What? Why not? Is it because you're going with someone else??? Huh? Is it that new guy, Nick?"

"No! I have to go on a stupid vacation with my family and we're leaving Friday morning. So yeah." I moaned.

"Whatever Alex. I know that's just some lame excuse so you don't have to go. So goodbye."

Wait was he dumping me?

"Hey Harper!" He shouted, "Wanna go to the dance with me Friday?"

I can't believe him!

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Oh great, late for History. Oh well, Mr. Gibb probably won't care. I already have a detention on Friday after school.

Wait, A DETENTION ON FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL?!?!?


	4. Mr Gibb

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated for so long!! I've been so busy! **

**Alex POV**

I immediately ran to Mr. Gibb's classroom and as soon as I got there I stopped outside the door. It was closed even though the bell hadn't rung. I Slowly tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Nope. I took out my wand and made up a hearing spell.

_I have a magic wand, not a magic broom,_

_But who cares? Just let me hear inside this room!_

I then heard keys clicking on a computer. Then there was a voice.

"Hehehe! I'm gonna change the lunch menu while I'm at it too! Zeke, what was that password to access EVERYTHING about the school including detentions?"

I heard papers flipping. "Oh, it's pricipalwheatonisasuperdeeduperprincipal." Zeke said.

"Thanks."

"No problem Justin!"

_Justin??? _I thought to myself_, Well no wonder he sounds like captain obvious!_

I pulled out my wand.

_Oh no! Here comes Mr. Gibb with his stupid pet rock!_

_Hurry and make the door unlock!_

The door slowly opened revealing Justin sitting at Mr. Gibb's desk typing away at the computer. Zeke was standing by his side giggling every time Justin typed something. I stepped in but unfortunately my shoe squeaked as I did so. Justin jumped out of his seat .

"ALEX!" he whisper-shouted. "What the heck are you doing???"

"Hmm," I said. "Maybe I happen to have a class here next period and why am I telling you this? What the crap are you doing???"

"Umm," he began. You could see the sweat dripping down his forehead. "I got a-gulp-detention. So I wanted to change it to next Monday so we didn't have to skip our trip to Boston."

"Ok, well while you're at it change mine too and wait a minute how could Justin the momma's boy get a detention?"

"I uh… was making out with Tammy in the hallway during class." He whispered.

"Justin! You said you got tricked into getting a detention by the new bully. How'd you get a girlfriend?" Zeke said.

I laughed. "It's his imaginary friend!"

"Shut up Alex!"

Zeke laughed.

Just as I was about to say a really great comeback, Mr. Gibb walked in.

"Alex! You're on time. Marvelous!" he said, "Justin. Zeke. What are you two doing in here?"

"Just helping you uh, clean up a little." Justin said, "The room looked a little dirty."

Mr. Gibb smiled. "Well it's nice to see you boys taking an interest to helping out around the school. Thank you!"

Justin smiled and began walking out of the classroom. He stopped in front of me. "What class is this anyway?"

I replied, "It's an anger management class but I only have to take it because I'm apparently selfish."

Justin cracked up and left slamming the door shut behind him.

Mr. Gibb finished stacking a sheet of papers. "Alright Alex. Let's work on some new exercises I learned at a convention."

"Actually Mr. Gibb," I interrupted, "I wanted to talk to you about moving my detention on Friday."

He typed something into his computer then said, "Well Alex, it appears you r detention has been moved to Monday as with all of the others. It seems there is a pencil convention?"

_Very original Justin_ I thought.

"Okay," I replied, "Well I really want to know, how did Justin actually get a detention? He told me he was making out with Tammy in the hall but everyone knows Tammy is his imaginary friend."

Mr. Gibb laughed, "Oh no it's nothing like that. He was sharpening pencils at a dangerous speed."

Okay that made me laugh, "You can get a detention for that?"

"Well, it is dangerous."

"Not really."

We spent the next thirty minutes arguing about that. But who cares? I'm going to Boston tomorrow!!

**Ok…. What will happen when Alex goes to Boston? R&R! I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Tipton

**Thanks for the reviews :) I'm trying to update often but I have another story to update as well. **

**Alex POV**

I woke up early this morning because IT'S FRIDAY! I took a shower and got dressed. Then I grabbed my suitcase I had packed and headed down to the substation. My dad was already down there waiting with Max and Justin.

"It's about time Alex!" my dad said, "We've been waiting for almost an hour!"

"What? I got up early!"

"Alex 11:00 is not early!" said Max.

"Sorry." I muttered.

We went outside and climbed in the car. Dad had a strict rule of the oldest gets to sit in the front. So of course, guess who got stuck in the back with Max?

We pretty much fought the whole way there which was about 4 hours. How fun. Of course that made our dad angry so we had to whisper fight. It was mainly about how he will never get a girlfriend :)

But anyway….

When we arrived in Boston the first thing we saw was the giant Tipton Hotel standing taller than the rest. When we went inside, a nice Mexican bellhop immediately took our bags. Then we were escorted to the checkout counter where a man named Mr. Mosby told us our room was on the 23rd floor. We took the elevator along with two blonde twins who were doing some sort of hand thing repeatedly. It was kinda weird especially when Max tried to do it too. They became friends fast. Apparently their names were Zack and Cody Martin. They lived permanently on the 23rd floor. When I asked where London lived, they just said, "Why do you care?" simultaneously. So I dropped it. So apparently London Tipton wasn't adored here even though she lived here. That was weird. At least in my opinion. Well, anyway, I had to find out where she lived so I could carry out my EVIL plan to get Riley back. Just kidding. It's not evil!

When we got to our room we all set our stuff down, looked at each other for a minute then all ran for the door.

"I'm gonna go hang with Zack and Cody in the arcade," said Max.

"I heard there was a nerd convention downstairs Justin," I said, "Maybe you should go!"

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and he ran for the elevator.

"I'll be at the candy counter for a while Alex," said dad.

I decided to start my search for London. But where to look first?

**Sorry about the VERY short chapter. I am having trouble thinking of what to do next…any suggestions? It would be helpful. **


End file.
